Yes I Do, Terra
by shadowwhisper123
Summary: Beast Boy tells Terra about his past and lets her know she isn't alone. BBTerra Oneshot


"You just don't understand," said Terra, shifting away from him.

"Huh? What don't I understand?" Beast Boy inquired.

"You could never understand," Terra responded, her voice beginning to break. "You're a Teen Titan. Everywhere I go, everyone thinks you're all so cool, and everyone loves you. You've never made any mistakes. How could you understand what it's to make a really bad mistake and have entire town running after you, throwing rocks at you and screaming at you to go away and never come back? How could you ever know what know what its like to have people seriously hurt or even lives destroyed because of YOU? There's no way you could ever understand that!"

Beast Boy placed his gloved hands on her small, bony shoulders and biting into his lip. "Yes I do, Terra."

The blond girl rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "What?" she asked incredulously. "No way-"

"My Mom and Dad died because of me, Terra. My parents died and it was my fault! Maybe no one's ever really hated me, but I sure hated myself."

Terra's mouth opened a little bit as she stared back at her new friend with eyes wide open, letting him know that she was ready to listen. Terra was hurt to see the green boy that she had formed such a fast, yet strong, bond with in pain, but at the same time, she couldn't help feeling just a little bit...relieved.

-Flashback-

_"Daaad, can we go back? I'm cold," Gar Logan whined, huddling miserably in the middle of his family's wooden canoe. _

_Mark Logan looked back at his son from where he was at the bow of the boat. "I know, son. I'm cold too. But this current is way too strong for us to turn back. So we're just keep going until the rain lets up and we find a nice place to make a new camp."_

_"Okay," Gar grumbled, sniffling._

_"That's the spirit, Gar," Mark said. "Say, Marie, can you get back to the stern and help me row?"_

_His wife nodded and she did as her husband asked after wrapping the little boy in a fluffy towel and picking up and oar. The Logan family continued riding down the flooded African river and through the torrential rain, which showed no sign of letting up._

_Marie spoke up. "Hey gang, what does a car run on?" _

_"Uh..." Gar began "Wheels?"_

_"Not quite, honey."_

_"Gas?" Mark offered._

_"No, silly," she answered. "The road!"_

_The three of them groaned and laughed at what a terrible joke it was. _

_"Ooh! I've got one!" Gar squeaked. "What's the difference between bird flu and swine flu?"_

_"I don't know," Mark replied. In fact, being an award winning biologist, he did know, but that wasn't the point. "What?"_

_"If you have bird flu, you need tweetment. If you have swine flu, you need oink-ment! Ha ha ha!" _

_Marie giggled and Mark let a small chuckle. _

_"All right, everyone. Now it's my turn. What do you call a cow that just gave birth?"_

_"A mother?" Marie offered._

_"Decalfinated!" _

_The Logans shared a genuine laugh at that one. _

_"I love this game," said Gar with a sigh. "Jokes make everything better."_

_"So do I," said Marie. "This is a pretty nice tradition, we've started. Wouldn't you say, Mark?"_

_"I certainly would," he agreed. "If you can always find a way to laugh or make someone around you laugh, you'll never get too sad and life'll never get you down."_

_"Yeah..."said Gar. _

_They went on like that, chit-chatting and exchanging jokes, puns and riddles as they drifted on the rough, turbulent water, when all of a sudden, Mark dropped his oar and sat down. _

_"Oh...no..." he uttered._

_Marie and Gar's heads shot up. "What? What's wrong?" _

_Mark pointed forward with a shaking arm. "Look. If we hadn't lost our maps in the flood back where we started, we would have known that this river leads to _ _that." _

_Marie and Gar crept forward to peer over his shoulder and gasped. In front of them was a wide open waterfall. The current was too strong for them to try and paddle left or right towards the trees. Marie grasped hold of the hands of her husband and son, hanging on for dear life._

_Mark shook his head and starting paddling furiously. "C'mon Marie!" he shouted. "Even if there's one chance in a million, we've got to take it. Let's try and go right!" _

_Marie starting rowing on the other side of the boat and Gar leaned over one side of the boat, stuck his arm into the water and tried to help paddle. But as hard as the tried, the going never got any easier and the unrelenting current continued to drag them to their jungle graves. When they were only a few yards away from the edge, Gar shrieked and changed into a parakeet, flying up and out of the boat. _

_"Gar! Garfield, no! Wait! Come back!" Marie screamed._

_"Gar, change into an elephant or a pterodactyl! We can get out of this if you do that!" _

_But Gar could barely hear him. He was too terrified and kept flying higher and towards the shore. His animal survival instincts had taken over._

_"GAAAAAAARRRRR! HELP! PLEASE HELP!" _

_He heard that, but by the time he turned around and started to fly back, it was too late and the little boat tumbled over the cliff and Mark and Marie Logan fell out of it and down to their deaths._

_A deafening screech was torn from the green bird's throat as Gar realized what he had just allowed to happen. He flew down in a desperate search, but it was too late. His parents were buried by the white foam, he couldn't see them anymore and they would never be together again. And it was all his fault._

-Flashback end-

"Beast Boy..." Terra breathed. "I'm so sorry. Look, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what to do. You were so little."

"That's what the Doom Patrol told me," Beast Boy sighed. "But that doesn't change the fact that I could have saved them," his fists were clenched as hard as they possibly could be, nails cutting into his palms and drawing blood.

"They're right," Terra cried, taking hold of his wrists and gently lifting them. "You had only just gotten your powers. You didn't know how to use them right. There was no way you could have saved them. So don't hate yourself for something that wasn't your fault, okay? Please?"

Beast Boy rubbed his nose. "Okay. I'll try. But the same goes for you, Terra. Got it?"

"What?"

"If you really can't control your powers, either, than nothing bad that happened when you were around was your fault. So you shouldn't hate yourself for any of those things either. And other people should realize that and shouldn't hate you either. And if they do, well, they're jerks. But you're not, Terra. And I think you're amazing."

"Really? You do?" the blond geokinetic asked, smiling just a tiny bit.

"Yeah," he said.

"Then I'll try too. Oh and by the way, you're also amazing. And super funny."

"I am?"

"You are. And thank you for telling me all that. Really thank you."

"Same here, and no problem. Us underdog superheroes gotta stick together, right?"

"Right. Do you wanna head back inside or...?"

"Nah...It's such a nice night, I was thinking I wanted to sleep outside. I mean, if-that's okay,"

"Be my guest!" Terra replied, spreading out a blanket from her knapsack on one of the larger rocks.

They two friends soon fell asleep, smiling at each other and lying under the stars and top of calm water and unmoving earth.


End file.
